


The Night Blair Sandburg Spent in Jail

by baranduin, hanarobi



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranduin/pseuds/baranduin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some crack written for Claudia603's birthday, incorporating her favorite theme of JAIL!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Blair Sandburg Spent in Jail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



"Ellison." Not a hint of sleep in his voice though it was 3:30 in the morning.

"Hey, this is Sullivan down at Vice. We've got someone here you might want to come get."

Jim sat up in bed and rubbed his face, aware of the stubble. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your little buddy. We picked him up by the docks an hour ago."

"What the fuck?" He was out of the bed now and moving fast, pulling on his clothes.

Sullivan laughed. "Ask him yourself. Get your ass down here."

Click.

* * *

Blair shivered and pulled his light jacket closer around his body. He couldn't decide whether to be more afraid of the guys giving him the eye or Jim once he showed up. He would show up, wouldn't he?

Shit, man, Jim was going to be royally pissed.

How did it all go so wrong? He had been so sure of all the details.

* * *

 

_"Hey lover."_

Blair laughed nervously and muttered under his breath, "Yeah, that's me." He dug one hand into his jeans, fishing for the kit. Out loud he said, "Yeah yeah … but well … not really … hey, see, here's the thing."

She pulled back before he had the chance to swab her. She towered over him in her patent leather six-inch stiletto boots. She stared at Blair as he stood before her with a baggie labelled "Cascade Police Department Forensics." She sneered and said, "A fucking cop. I paid this month already, asshole." She turned on her high heel and stomped off.

"Fuck. Why'd I ever agree to this?"

* * *

 

It was a wonder that the shockwaves weren't felt through the entire building when James Ellison slammed into Vice. He stopped just inside the door and demanded of the bullpen at large, "Where is he?"

"In the holding cell," said Sullivan. "Ask him how he came by these."

Taken by surprise, Jim barely caught the bundle of CPD Forensics evidence baggies that Sullivan tossed at him. He stared at them. "Blairabella, what the fuck?" Then he went in search of his partner.

He was already halfway to the elevator and the door had slammed shut behind him, but he still managed to hear the sneering laughter and Sullivan's voice. "Didn't have to rush so much, Ellison. Your boytoy's not going anywhere."

* * *

 

Jim reeled backwards at the smell coming off Blair. The age old miasma of the holding cell—vomit, sweat, urine and fear—did nothing to mask it. Sex. Musk. Semen. Blood. Lube. The stench of lust was rolling off Sandburg. Jim dropped to one knee, fighting to catch his breath, fighting against the bile rising in his throat.

"Hey, Jim," Blair said in a shaky voice, pushed up against the cell's bars, his hands gripping the steel and his hot sweaty face pressed against their unyielding cold.

"Blairabella, what the fuck," Jim muttered, out loud this time. He was careful to breathe through his mouth while he regained control of his rioting senses. The last thing he wanted was another dose of that funk.

"Hey man, I know, it looks bad but it's not like this. I can explain."

Jim flung the evidence bags, just missing Blair's face. "Explain this."

Blair jerked back and fell into the arms of a nearby ruffian, the one who'd been making suggestive comments to Blair all night. "Sorry, man," Blair said, hastily backing away and rubbing his clammy palms along his thighs.

"No problem, sweetheart. Just let me know if you need me. I'll be here all night."

"Er … Jim? JIM? Hey, buddy, speak to me. You OK?" Blair cut his eyes quickly between his fallen Sentinel and his new best friend. "Am I free to go?"

"Sandburg, you want to start doing some explaining here?"

"It was Barry, you remember Barry, don't you? He came over that time. He was helping me with that test thing. I was just returning the favor, man."

"Whoa there, chief." Jim pulled himself up, crossed to the cell and gently placed his forefinger on Blair's full lips, ignoring the catcalls erupting from Blair's cellmates. "From the top, and make sense this time."

Blair resisted the urge to lick Jim's finger, swallowing hard instead. "Right. OK. It was an experiment. I was helping out a friend, Barry, from Psych."

"And this has you soliciting hookers how?" He bent down and picked up the evidence bags. "And licensed you to steal from CPD?"

"Hey man, no, I was going to …"

"Save it, Romeo. Do you have any idea of how much trouble you are in? Remember the mayor's crusade? Gonna clean up Cascade?" Jim thumped Blair's forehead hard, making Blair's beautiful blue eyes water. "Remember?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with that. What the hell did you think I was doing out there? Come on, Jim, you know me better than that. "

"Yeah, well, there's a Vice report out there with your name on it that says otherwise."

"Vice? A report?" Blair pulled at his hair and moaned, "Oh man, oh man, I am so gonna kill Barry when I get out of here."

"Out of here? How you getting out of here?"

Blair looked at Jim, aghast. He didn't mean that, did he? He wouldn't leave him there with All Night Boy? Would he?

Jim snickered. "Nah, I guess not. Let's get you home, Chief. Simon's going to love to hear your explanation in the morning."

* * *

 

An hour later, Jim had secured Blair's release and they were driving home in the early dawn.

"… the connection between the type of pheromones emitted and love and lust … Barry said …"

Jim wondered if they had any milk.

"… swabs from the bodies of prostitutes …"

Did he have any clean socks left?

"… I was just about to leave … honest, man, and then I saw there was another girl …"

Jim pulled into a parking space outside the loft. He turned to Blair and said, "Tell me just one thing, Chief. How the hell did you get your hands on police-issue evidence bags?"


End file.
